<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Is The Death by ChangelingChilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873610">Here Is The Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde'>ChangelingChilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Is The Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here comes the death of that which made me<br/>
Of the arms that embraced me<br/>
She that loved me.</p>
<p>Here in the dark shadow of endings<br/>
Strength fading swift away<br/>
And body shrunken</p>
<p>Here where the voice and face are lost<br/>
Of one that I've loved so long<br/>
That now is gone</p>
<p>Here is the death, and already now I'm losing<br/>
The memory of who it was<br/>
That once loved me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>